


You're My Soulmate

by TheMortalWriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, argument, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMortalWriter/pseuds/TheMortalWriter
Summary: When Magnus and Alec have a fight, Alec realises that he doesn't know what he has until its gone..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shadowhunters fic and I don't own any of the characters, just love them very much :) enjoy!

Magnus had just finished the last of his potions for the day and lounged back on the couch, dusting the remnants of powder off of the sleeve of his silk robe. Taking out his phone he wrote a text to Alec:

‘Come over? I miss you. M x.’ 

He sent it and put the phone down next to him, taking a rather large sip of wine from his glass.

-  


Jace had just swiftly knocked Alec’s staff from his grasp and knocked it to the floor as his phone buzzed. Alec took it from his pocket and stepped away whilst Jace and Izzy grabbed some water. He swiped it open and clicked on the first message:

‘Come over? I miss you. M x.’

Alec punched out a quick reply and slid the phone back into his pocket.

‘Busy. Maybe Tomorrow. A.’

No sooner did he put his phone back into his pocket did he get a reply.

‘Fine. M.’

Alec noticed a difference in his tone but didn’t have time to worry about it, Jace and Izzy were already continuing with that day’s practice and he didn’t have any time to lose.

-  
Rubbing his hair down with a towel, he stepped out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He went over to his desk and turned his phone on. Still nothing from Magnus. He went back to the conversation they had had earlier and reread the messages. ‘Fine.’ That wasn’t like Magnus. Something was up. Tired and a little frustrated with everything that was going on, what with the Clave and dealing with everything Valentine threw at them etc., he put on his jacket and slipped out of the Institute.

Running up the steps to Magnus’s door, he knocked lightly and awaited a reply.

‘It’s open!’ Called the glamorous voice from the inside.

Alec turned the door handle and stepped into Magnus’s apartment. The décor had changed since the last time he was there and was now a hue of deep purples and gold, one of Magnus’s favourites. Shutting the door behind him he walked forward into the lounge.

‘Alexander! I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. I thought you were ‘busy’’. Magnus mused as he tidied away his pots from his potion making earlier on. Alec swallowed and fidgeted with his feet.

‘Yeah, I didn’t think we were ever going to stop training.’ He attempted with a short huff of laughter before continuing.

‘I just wanted to stop by and see if everything was alright…you seemed a little off earlier?’

Magnus hesitated to reply for a while and simply continued working at cleaning his living room.

‘Off? I’m not quite sure I know what you mean, Alexander. I merely did not wish to take up any of your valuable time.’ Magnus responded with a slight bite to his tone.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Alec queried. Magnus never acted like this; clearly something was wrong.

‘Mean? Oh, it means nothing, dear, don’t you worry.’ Magnus said in a sarcastic voice that was as obvious as Magnus liking glitter. 

Unfortunately, this was the straw that broke Alec’s proverbial back, and he had had enough. He had had the worst day, what with training and his parents insistent nagging and he couldn’t take it anymore.

‘Are you being sarcastic? What do you mean valuable time? You know I have to train.’

Magnus walked over to his book case and began to put away the few books he had for his recipes that morning. 

‘Yes, Alec, I am well aware that you have to ‘train’. Forgive me for wanting to spend more time with my boyfriend, God forbid that I may actually have deep feelings for him that I wish to share. I am in the wrong, I should know that being a Shadowhunter comes first.’ 

Alec shook his head and ran his hands behind his neck, that was a low blow. This day was going from bad to worse. 

‘That’s not what I meant and you know that’s not true! I’ve just been busy, what with the Clave constantly on at me and my parents watching my every move. Its stressful.’ 

‘Quite.’ Was all Magnus replied.

‘Come on, don’t be like that. Maybe if you weren’t constantly nagging me about spending time together I would be more able to find the time. Sometimes I wish…’ Alec cut himself off, teetering on the edge of saying something he regretted and not wanting to ruin what he had. He knew he was being rash but he was tired and upset and stressed.

‘You wish what, Alexander?’ Magnus bit back.

‘I wish we had never started this in the first place!’ The words were out of Alec’s mouth before he could stop them. And he regretted every bit of them. 

‘No…Magnus, I didn’t mean that I - ‘

‘Get out.’

‘What? You can’t be serious. Magnus, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.’ Alec grappled at every chance he had to take back what he had said. If only he had calmed down and not get riled up so easily. It was his biggest flaw.

‘I said, get out.’ Magnus’s tone had shifted and was darker than before, his emotions beginning to show. 

‘I’m not leaving. Magnus this is ridiculous!’

‘I SAID GET OUT.’ Magnus screamed and Alec watched as his voice cracked and his stare was blank. 

He did not move from the bookcase and he did not move an inch. Slowly, Alec turned and left, feeling his heart break piece by piece as he left behind the man he loved. The door closed and he stepped out into the now rainy streets of Brooklyn.  
-  
The weather had only gotten worse, reflecting Alec’s mood. He sat and watched from his seat in a mundane coffee shop as couples went by and ducked in and out from the rain. As each pair came and left, it gradually began to dawn on Alec that he had made the worst mistake of his life. What was he thinking? Magnus was his world. Ever since he had met him, his life had changed in its entirety. And Alec could not be more grateful. 

Magnus had shown him things he thought he never would have seen or imagined. He had found his soulmate and thanks to his short-tempered, irrational brain, he may have lost him forever. It was one mundane couple sharing a kiss that looked as if the world’s existence depended on it, that caused him to wake up and try to save his relationship. He got up and sprinted from the coffee shop, straight towards Magnus’s apartment.  
-  
When he reached his door, Alec tried the handle again but found that it was locked. Alec noticed that Magnus had put a protection spell on his front door, so he tried to reverse it with his stele. Having no luck, he drew an anti-invisibility rune over the area around his door and found Magnus’s spare key, hidden from sight behind one of the wooden panels. 

He opened the door and slowly crept in. It was different to earlier. The room appeared darker, although the decoration was mostly the same. He walked into the living room and called out for Magnus. He received no response but found a vase that his parents had given them as an ‘acceptance’ gift, shattered across the floor. Alec knelt down and observed the tiny broken pieces, feeling his heart aching at the similarity in pattern. 

Next, Alec made his way into the bedroom; everything was pristine and again he called out.

‘Magnus? Where are you? Please, I just want to talk…’ 

In response there was a muffled sound from the bathroom. Not loud enough for Alec to recognise but loud enough for him to know it was coming from inside. He walked over and swung the door open, but there was no one inside. His eyes swept the room but he saw nothing. Again, the sound came and this time it sounded more like a sniff. 

‘I know you’re in here. Please show yourself, Magnus.’ Alec pleaded but when he got no response, he used the same rune as earlier and disclosed Magnus’ true location. 

And the sight before him made him wish he never had. 

Magnus was curled up in the corner of the room, his knees drawn into his chest, his hair in dishevelled spikes as if someone had been tugging at it, and his face graced no presence of makeup. His hand was pulled in to his chest and silent tears were streaming down his face. Alec had never seen him like this before. His fashionable exterior had been torn down and it broke Alec's heart.

‘By the angel, Magnus. No, no, no. Please, Magnus, don’t cry.’ Alec crouched down and reached out to him but he flinched and turned his face away.

‘Go…away, Alec.’ Was the only reply he got. Magnus’s voice was rough and broken, cracked beyond repair by the litres of tears he had spilt.

‘This can’t be happening. Are you hurt?’ Alec noticed his hand and reached out for a second time.

‘Please, Magnus.’ Alec spoke when he pulled away.

However, this time, he turned and allowed Alec to take his hand. He observed the cut and ripped a strip of material from his t-shirt, wrapping it around Magnus's palm and pressing a kiss to the back of his wounded hand, clearing up any excess blood. It seemed mundane, but sometimes it was better to heal naturally and have the scars to remind us of our past.

‘Leave me, Alec. I do not want to see you.’

‘Magnus, I didn’t mean any of what I said. Please, you have to believe me. I would never say that I didn’t want to be with you, how could I? I love you.’

The words slipped out of Alec’s lips effortlessly and he was a little shocked at himself. Did he just admit that he loved the man before him? The man whom mere hours before he had told he did not want to be with. But that wasn’t true. He did want to be with Magnus, more than anything. And luckily, this stirred a reaction in Magnus. Slowly, he turned to face the man before him.

‘You…what?’ Was all that came out.

‘I love you, Magnus. You’re my soulmate. My life has been so different ever since I met you, and I wouldn’t ask for it any other way. I want to spend every minute of my waking life with you, and every sleeping minute for that matter, not that I’ll be able to really appreciate you if I’m sleeping but –'

Before Alec could finish his sentence, Magnus’s lips were on his, swallowing his words and pouring his relief and love into the other. They moved together, in a pattern that was infinitely familiar to them. The kiss only lasted mere seconds but it felt like an eternity. Magnus was the one to pull away but he rested his forehead against Alec’s, his eyes closed. 

‘Please. Please don’t ever think that I don’t want to be with you. I do. I was just stressed and upset and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I was stupid, an idiot, a moron. Can you forgive me?’ 

Alec squeezed out every emotion he could manage to show and poured his heart out to Magnus. The other was silent for a while before speaking.

‘A moron? Really, Alexander? You have more class than that. At least I hope so, seeing as you’re with me.’ 

A weak smile followed and Alec mirrored him. He pulled Magnus in for a quick kiss before pulling back and brushing his thumb across his cheek, wiping away the tears that he had caused.

‘Please. Don’t. It is not your fault, you had every right to be upset, I shouldn’t have overreacted. I’m sorry.’ Magnus spoke as he caught Alec’s wrist, taking it and kissing the back of his hand. 

‘You’re more than I deserve, you know that? You’re amazing. But really, I am so sorry, I cannot imagine hurting you like that.’ Alec spoke in whispers to him.

‘Darling, I know. It won’t happen again. We were both to blame, it is over now. I love you, Alexander Lightwood.’

‘And I you, Magnus Bane. Now, dinner before we clean up or after?’

‘Before ‘we’ clean up? Oh no, Alec dear, you are the one who will be cleaning up.’ Magnus smiled and laid a kiss to his forehead.

Alec shook his head and held out his hand, helping Magnus to his feet. Holding both of his hands he smiled when Magnus looked up at him.

‘What am I going to do with you?’ Alec asked, placing a kiss to his nose.

‘Hmm, things which we probably shouldn’t speak of in front of Chairman Meow.’ Magnus winked responding to Alec’s affection.

Chairman Meow meowed and hopped off of their bed in the adjoining room. 

They were going to be alright, Alec knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I realise that Alec sounds a lot chirpier than his normal angsty self but it sort of just happened so let's go with it :) Also, Magnus forgives Alec quite quickly but I feel like he would do this? You know, he's just that kind of guy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
